Blood Lines
by YueLong
Summary: Seras Victoria's father has recently been murdered, and now it is left to the young little detective herself to solve the mystery of the killer, even if it means disguising herself as a boy to work for the Lord of Black Manor. AxS
1. Prologue

1I do not know why, I had this sudden urge and idea to write this and I don't know how long the muse will stop but, oh well. I hope everyone enjoy's it.~! R&R please.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing in any way, shape, or form.

**Blood Lines**

Prologue: Discovery.

"_The days go by slowly and dreary as I have just received news that my Father has just suddenly passed away, though this aches me deeply with sorrow to my beating heart. The flow of anger soon trails behind it as it was discovered that his death was caused by murder. Who the killer is, I do not know, but I will vow to find this person and destroy him myself. I asked the police if there was any evidence or any eye witnesses, and they said there was only one. Though it was anonymous for me to know, the details they could relieve to me was the description of what the man did look like. Tall with black hair and the heir of what seemed to be of good wealth by the description of his clothing. I shall find this witness and ask him questions as to who he may have seen kill my father._

_December 5, 1902."_

"_December 5, 1902: Afternoon_

_While within the afternoon of this day, I had managed to visit the records room within the police facilities to gather records of what was seen and found to my fathers scene. I know who the eye witness is! It is a Lord who lives in the London countryside, I have heard of this man, he is sought to be very strange and frightful. Men dare to not bring their wives or daughters near the Black Manor, they fear their women may be seduced and killed or murdered and fed to the wolves. This is assumed by the fact the lord never hires females as they tend to go missing and male employees just seem to not be phased by the deary site, and even return to their homes at night. It will be hard to get to that manor but I shall try going with a firm attitude, and if not, I shall find other ways and means of getting in that manor. The lords name is Alucard, as I had the guts and curiosity to ask people on the city streets, earning me a few odd stares and many warnings to never ask about the manor or the lord of it again. But if it means me being able to find out who my father's killer is and seek my vengeance, I shall do whatever I can, and bend as many bones I can before breaking them to get the clues. I shall depart for the manor tomorrow, I hope I can get through successfully."_

Setting the quill of her pen down, a young blond by the name of Seras Victoria sighed looking into her journal with a stare of sorrow laced with courage or anger to her own writings feeling her heart race with the anticipation of the coming morrow to begin her investigation. Seras was a young woman within her peeking 20's and was known through the town as the daughter of a successful cop/ detective. This only earned her few rights since she was female within the somewhat oppressive society, and the skills that she obtained from her father made men weary to date her or even court her since, she had a habit of picking out their flaws or whereabouts from just observation. She was a strong woman, and the death of her Father only made her strength grow even if it was for some to view as a bad quality. She was considered average to the males within the town as well, her long golden hair that was always pulled into a bun with a pen rarely was set free from the hold since she didn't want her hair in the way of her evidence. And she dressed so professional with a museum curators bland look to it, though secretly she hid a gun to her waist. Her friends were the detectives and their partners, even then some times they envied the woman as she seemed to have that quick eye charm that her father had for gathering clues.

Indeed, no one in the town ever thought of Miss Victoria to ever gain a love within life as it seemed her love was only the job of her late father. She was good at it and never was recognized.

'But hat would all soon change', thought the woman to herself. If she could solve the mystery of the murder of her Father than she would surely be seen as capable of taking over the detective agency.

Once more fumbling over the papers and documents allowed to her, Seras sat at her desk with a lonely candle lit and a small plate of bread with ham and cheese, garnished with a small gather of grapes. As it seemed to be her only meal as of late while staying up late with a pot of tea beside her. This habit only ensued the teasing more upon previous nights as the towns people called her a vampire for staying up so late in the evening and rarely adventuring out from her home in the day. These thoughts along with memories of her father only made Seras sigh so deeply with brimming tears to her eyes. Hunching over and onto her desk the woman like many nights before as well began to cry softly.

"No." Came her trembling voice as her slender fingers clutched to the desk gathering the scattered papers near.

"I shall end this case with strength, not tears."

With a sudden strength to the woman, Seras stood from her desk and wiped her face dry with her handkerchief, blowing the candle out the young woman began to undress herself glancing out to the nightly London city. As she slipped on her long and white flowing night gown, the woman pulled the pen from her bun allowing the golden locks to cascade down along her shoulders and back. The moon was full tonight, and with cerulean orbs fixed to the light of the moon she smiled faintly inhaling the cool crisp air enjoying what little she had at that moment.

With a small lull of her head, and squint of her eyes Seras seemed to catch something off in the horizon within the ally way.

"What is that.." Seras mumbled with a confused expression leaning more onto the sill of her window trying hard to make out the features of the figure that stood there.

And as if on cue, with Seras's upper body leaned so much out the window almost like a scene from Rapunzel with her sunshine colored locks of hair the figure turned from the position within the alley way to look over its shoulder. With a sudden gasp Seras reared her head back a little seeing the intense stare of the figure to be a male now by the judging of his body partially protruding out from the shadows.

"Red eyes?" She whispered to herself in almost awe and utter confusion before giving a distasteful glare to the male who only continued to stare to her with a toothy grin as Seras found it a bit rude since she never really had many males stare it her for so long before being intimidated or bored with her. A blush running along her cheeks then in sudden realization to her wardrobe at the current time as she slipped her chest and head back within her home pushing her curtains together. Climbing into bed, Seras laid a hand to her heart sighing as she felt it beat so wildly almost as if she was scared.

"C'mon Seras girl, you are stronger than that!" She confided to herself with confidence and a smile before she settled to laid sighing in contentment to the cushion feeling of the soft bed sheets and pillows. And as she gave into the call of sleep, Seras began to dream of what adventure she may have in gaining closer to the murder of her Father.

_________________________________________

As soon as Seras laid herself to rest it seemed the sun was just as quick to rise. Smelling the scent of baking breads and the sounds of people filing out into the streets to begin their businesses, Seras slowly arose from her bed with her expression so bland and tired. Slowly as she felt gravity clawing to her to lay her back in bed, Seras dragged herself to her bathing quarters to wake herself up further with a refreshing hot bath.

Within moments the doors to her bathroom soon opened and a very rejuvenated Seras walked out with a small cloud of steam to follow. Dressing herself the young woman would gander into her mirror humming a small song she used to hear her father sing with her in her younger years while she brushed her hair to only roll it back up into a bun and secure it with a pencil. Smiling happily to her accomplished hairstyle, Seras applied very little make-up since she saw no use in wearing so much if she would be so busy and just sweat it all off.

Walking out of her home, Seras was only greeted by a crowd of people gathered around murmuring ideas and mourning over what seemed to be the body of a dead female. Gasping lightly with a gloved hand over her lips, Seras only continued to study the dead body noticing the colour of the womans flesh being so pale.

"Her blood was drained...a vampire..?" Came her soft voice in almost astonishment to who or what did this to the woman, of course this only made the onlookers who heard her laugh and scold her for thinking on such blasphemous things. Tearing herself from the scene as the police with few detectives came, Seras bit her lip in thought trying to gather small details in her mind to solve her own curiosity of the womans death, her gloved hands fumbling with the hem of her handkerchief.

Walking off from the sidewalks and onto the streets, the wail of a horse and angered cry of a males voice brought Seras out of her deep stupor and to reality gasping lightly with a shy smile and apology.

"Sir!" Seras exclaimed so suddenly this time only scarring the coach of the carriage.

"Could I ask that you please bring me to the Black Manor."

"Black Manor?! What means of business do you have there Miss?" Cried the coach drive in utter disgust to why a woman, a Woman! Would want to venture to such a dreaded place as that.

"Please Sir! My..My brother works there and is ill so I must go and get him." pleaded the lying Seras as she looked to the coach driver clutching to her handkerchief.

"Here, take this much, please." Handing the coach driver a small velvet red bag filled with silver coins, he sighed and nodded accepting the bag in slight defeat with pity for the woman.

"All right, I'll take you there, get in."

Smiling in glee, Seras opened the carriage's door before climbing in and sat within the chair trying to not giggle to her small act and excitement to going to the manor for hopefully a kind lord unlike what the towns people sought to him as. And for the hopes of gaining further information to solving the murder of her father's case.

While humming a small victory song for herself, in elation, Seras pulled out her tiny journal and pulled out an extra pencil from the spine of the book to write her adventuring visit.

" _I am filled with utter joy for I am now able to go and see Black Manor for myself! I hope to find more clues from the Lord of the Manor and hopefully step closer to the identity of my father's killer. Though, I must say, the man within the alley way yesterday seemed so, different? If anything, his eyes were very different! Red eyes... I have never seen such a colour in my life, perhaps it was the glow of a candle within a near by window to cause such an illusion. Whatever the case may be, there are either people and a new breed of animals now roaming within the streets of London who portray the qualities of a vampire. This is most horrid as I see why no being would want to do such a thing, but this world is made of many things and more.–"_

"Black Manor Misses!" came the sudden distracting voice of the elderly male.

"Oh!" Fumbling over her journal, Seras quickly slipped the pencil back into its place and closed the tiny book to slip it into a pocket within her dress.

With the door opening for her by the coach, Seras smiled and took the offered hand to her as climbing out of the carriage seemed to be a bigger task than climbing in. Gazing to the Black Manor in awe, Seras giggled on the inside seeing nothing to dreary about this place, it rather seemed so calm and alive though the colour of the home did give meaning to its name of black.

"Thank you very much Sir." Came the over joyed voice of Seras as she smiled to him happily and waved before picking up the front of her dress some walking along the path of the steps that lead to Black Manor.

"Take care Misses and be careful." The coach climbed back onto his seat quickly with haste whipped his horses and sped off back towards the busy streets of London.

Upon taking the last step Seras fixed her dress, still dressed like a Museum curator, she sighed and smiled contently reaching with her right hand out to knock on the door.

"Excuse moi." Came a rather heavily accented French males voice that brought a confused expression to Seras pausing her from her knocking onto the Manor's door.

"Huh?" Befuddled, Seras looked to a man whose hair was a reddish blonde, though darker than hers more so, and longer since it was held with a braid. Scratches along his face with a patch along his nose, he had an eyepatch and a somewhat surprised grin on his face, though he was dressed in the simple clothing of a commoner within the London streets.

"I wuld not do that if I were you Mademoiselle." Chortled the man as Seras frowned noticing the males wandering, eye running along her body.

"Ze Master does not take to strangurs and especially during ze day." Frowning further Seras sighed and lowered her hands before folding them together to her waist.

"And why is that, Sir." Bit Seras finding herself somewhat irritated with the man already.

"Yuu, are a female, though a brave one at zhat." He noted raising a brow to Seras.

"Tell me sir, what is your name?"

"Zey call me, Pip." Bowed the man as he mimicked those who had a higher hierarchy within the societies class.

"Well Pip, tell me how I can see the Lord of this Manor." Demanded Seras, more than ask.

"Hahahahah!!!" A sudden burst of laughter filled the air as the french man began to call the other workers over to tell them the joke of the woman wanting to see the Lord of the Manor. Which then soon lead to a large collection of laughter making Seras blush from both embarrassment and fuming anger.

"Listin babe–." This nickname to Seras only make her gasp in disgust.

"If you are lacking zometing between your legs, I would suggest leaving." Growling in growing hate Seras fumed with fists clenching firmly before a small smirk came to her face.

"Fine. I shall go." Seras turned from Pip before pausing as she slowly stepped down the stairs of the porch. "By the way, is the Lord of the manor employing? My brother needs a job, and I feel he shall be fine here." After all it was a known, the men who were accepted to work at Black Manor were paid fairly well and seemed to as well have fair hours.

Removing his gloves from his hands, Pip reared his head back with a slight lull before glancing to the door of the Manor. "What iz your name? I suppose I can ask ze Lord, for zuch a preety Mademoiselle such as yourself." Chuckling in slight mockery to Seras Pip sighed a breath from his merriment waving a hand off to her before opening the Manor's doors and walking in with a peeping Seras who tried to gather the interior design.

"It is Seras Victoria." She chimed while leaning to the side to try and see more detail within the home.

While waiting for Pip's return Seras sighed with a slight nervous breath to the lies she had been giving to people to just advance further in her discovery. Pacing the porch slowly bitting her bottom lip, Seras just sighed and walked out the view the gardens. Though, little did she know, she was being watched by a figure whom hid behind a curtain upon the Manor's upper floors window.

Reaching for a rose, Seras had spotted from the porch, the young woman traced her fingertips along the petals before daring to then pick it as something suddenly caught her attention from the corner of her eyes. There stood a little girl with long ebony hair and a white dress adorning her petite figure, as she smiled widely with a curious stare to Seras, a large white spring hat shadowing her eyes as they seemed dark, perhaps brown."Good day Miss."

"Oh!!..H-Hello there little girl." Seras smiled shyly before suddenly flinching and groaning to the sting of the roses thorn pricking her. Looking to her hand she removed the glove quickly before suckling on the fingertip to draw the blood into her mouth in hopes of stopping the blood flow to the wound.

"I'm sorry hehe, it seems I have gone and pricked myself while admiring the rose, how clumsy of me. My name is Seras Victoria, what is yours?" Seras smiled warmly the kneeling a bit before the young girl dressed in white as she then extended her bare and recently pricked hand to her.

Extending her own petite hand, the little girl took hold of Seras's appendage shaking it before pulling it to herself and placing a kiss onto the wound much like a mother would for their child. With a bit of a confused expression towards the actions of the little girl, Seras withdrew her hand delicately from the small gloved hands from the girl, lips parting to ask another question before she heard her name within the distance.

"Mademoiselle Zeras!" Cried Pip who was walking to her with a slight quick step to him and grin as he waved his hat in the air to catch the woman's attention. Standing and glancing to Pip Seras smiled and nodded in acknowledgment to his call before slowly looking back over her shoulder to excuse herself from the girl to find out the answer that Pip seemed to carry with him, she instead found her gaze looking around quickly to find the image of the white dress, but there was none to be found! The little girl was gone.

"Ze lord said tu hav your brotheir come by tomorrow." Chimed the happy french man knowing he was able to help the female and accomplish the small task. As well, this being the chance gather more information on the woman who was before him now.

"Oh good!" Cried Seras with elation.

"A carriage iz coming for you, tu take you 'ome." And as Pip finished his sentence, out came a black carriage matching the design and colour of the Manor with a single white horse to pull it forwards. Glancing to Pip in slight awe to the coincidence of the carriage and answer, Seras smiled and with the french man's help climbed in before closing the door and with the sound of a cracked whip, felt the tug of the carriage moving her back home.

With a giggling fit, Seras smiled most happily pulling out her tiny journal once more pulling the pencil from the spine and writing her adventuring visit.

"_--Sorry for not finishing my entry! Well, the visit was successful, but as I had thought, the lord did not wish for my company, especially with my audience since I am female. I find it so strange that someone like the lord of a Manor push females away yet have a little girl running around. Which reminds me, How strange there was to see such a innocent looking girl yet, so suddenly like her greetings, she was gone. Black Manor..it doesn't seem to scary or dreary as so many have depicted it to be. I am so close to getting my answer to your death father, you will be avenged. With the help of that..rather improper man, Pip, I have been given the chance to further my investigation. I shall be strong and I shall know who did it. Even if I must change who I am._

_December 6, 1902."_

______________________________________

Feeling the tug of the inertia from the pausing carriage, Seras slipped the closed journal back into her pocket before opening the door and slowly climbed out with caution from the carriage, moving to the coach of the carriage to thank the male for the ride home.

Walking back into her home and into her kitchen, Seras sighed pulling the pencil from her hair starring out to the orange sky with the setting sun. Sighing, the young woman then moved to light the candles within her home to aid in her sight, lighting the stove with fire, Seras set the kettle to heat the water for her tea. Sitting down in a chair by the fire place Seras bit her bottom lip wondering what the master of the manor might look like, excitement filling her mind as she could not wait for the next day. Images and ideas of what may or may not happen flooding her thoughts before she was tugged out of them by the screeching cry of the ready water in the kettle. Wandering into the kitchen, Seras tended to pouring the heated water into the tea pot with the tea bag left to float within it, placing a cup onto a try with cream and sugar, Seras smiled at her little handy tea time, even if it was alone. Placing the try onto the table near the chair, the young woman glanced to the photo of her father next to the photo of her late mother whom she even barely knew, it really hit her that she was alone. And with that thought a soft but heavy sigh came from her lips before she poured herself a cup of tea, tending to it with a flavour of cream and sugar.

The only thought to consume Seras now while sipping her tea was 'how'.

"How will I disguise myself as a boy." She murmured to herself, her hair would not be much of a problem, but her chest...That was a large problem.

"Ah!!" Smiling a rather larger smile, Seras placed her cup down onto the saucer and stood quickly before running up the stairs into her room.

Sitting before her vanity mirror, the woman pulled out a pair of scissors and began to cut away the long locks of her golden hair, though not being a woman of skill for cutting hair, it came out in different lengths though still seemed somewhat stylish. Smiling in achievement to her new hair do, Seras then looked into her fathers closet and hummed a tiny note nodding to herself in approval.

And just as quick did Seras devise this plan, did the morning of the next day come.

" _I am ready, I cut my hair and I am borrowing my fathers clothing. I shall go to Black Manor today, not as Seras Victoria but as Aurther. I do not know how long I shall have to keep this guise up, but I will be sure to get the answers to my questions! Today, is the day that I shall live a new life and a new step towards victory. Good luck, Aurther._

_December 7, 1902."_

______________________________________________________________________________

So What do you think?! I don't know why and or where this idea came from, but I am getting out as much of it I can. I hope you all like it, please tell me what you think so I know to continue releasing this idea of a story hehehe. Be safe~!

Yue Long.


	2. Chapter I

1Thank you for all of the reviews everyone! They made me happy hehe, Yes it is a different take on the Hellsing characters but, I think it will be fun. Please continue to read and review~!!!!

**Blood Lines**

Chapter I: Employment

"_My heart rushes in excitement to the coming view on the horizon of the Black Manor. Each beat signifies a thought of what I may find, or the fear of being caught. As well as what the lord of the Manor, Alucard may look like that brings so much fear to people within the neighboring city. I think, if I play my cards right, I can befriend Pip and gain more information. Ah, my spirit is wild with the 'on the edge' life I shall partake for now, I can only hope leaving shall be as easy as coming._

_December 7, 1902 "_

Sighing a slow breath, Seras closed her journal slowly giving it a gentle caress as she then placed the tiny book into the pocket of her pants before laying a hand to her raging heart leaning back into her seat. A large smile growing on her lips, the young woman sat up quickly and properly with posture seeing the Manor growing larger, her hands grasping onto the window of the carriage before she shook her head out of the excited daze. Clearing her throat she patted herself looking down to her body as she at the moment just seemed less feminine, a large brown jacket and seemingly baggy creamy coloured pants aiding in the illusion.

Feeling the carriage pause with a small jolt in her seat, Seras cleared her throat again to help in deepening her voice as best she could, the woman pushed the carriages door open and stepped out with a confident gaze walking out towards the Manor.

"'Ello, you must be the new worker." Came a rather gruff cockney voiced male who seemed to be almost as dressed as Seras except with a hat slouched against his scalp.

"Follow me." Waved the male to Seras as he guided the disguised woman into the Black Manor's foyer before leaving her there to wait before bringing her soon to be boss.

Starring around at the large and almost empty interior design within the Manor, Seras walked around starring to the statues near the double doors and acrylic paintings that were embellished along the walls. One painting in particular having caught her attention, the young guised female approached it slowly with wandering eyes to all the details as the image of a landscape so sullen and dark unlike the seemingly normal and bright one of a castle near the mountains seemed as if, it was an illustration towards some childs fairytale. Bitting her lip as she was lost in the image with her own imagination, the clearing of a throat made the young woman blink, fluttering her eyelashes before shaking her head some looking over to the owner of the voice. There from the balcony of the stairs stood a male with long ebony hair, his face so sculpted and slender as he wore what seemed to be, tinted glasses? Dressed in a silken white, long sleeved dress shirt, a black vest hugging the material to his built and slender figure as he wore black slacks and well polished dress shoes. White gloves sliding slowly along the banisters of the stairs as with swift steps, the male began to descend towards the female.

"Has that painting caught your attention, Boy?" Came a husky and almost alluring voice, that made the disguised woman smile in a dreamy like state.

But instead, Seras fought hard to keep a burning blush from surfacing to her cheeks as she turned her attention to the now looming male beside her. Her cerulean eyes narrowing to try and see the eyes of the male, but only being successful in seeing the shape and dull colour, almost like a brown.

"It is a lovely piece of art, Sir." Seras tried her hardest to sound masculine smiling a bit nervously keeping her arms to her sides.

"What is your name, boy."

"Ah..er. Aurther, Sir." Chortled the female as she stumbled a bit from the feeling of intimidation? This was rare for her, thought Seras to herself, she was usually the one to intimidate people but, she would console herself with the fact she was a 'male' now.

"Aurther. You are here for work, why?" Cooed the Lord of the manor as he rose a slender brow seeing as how the young male fidgeted so nervously.

"I..uh..I am here for my sister, Seras! She is getting so old! And she is so plain, men just get bored with looking at her and her passion is her job. So, I am just trying to earn some money to try and surprise her with a vacation break!" Shouted a slightly distraught Seras as she waved her arms a bit in front of her face in honest defense to her story.

"A sister." Repeated the Lord as he purred the thought to himself as it seemed causing Seras to only question the tone in his voice finding it a bit scary. 'Perhaps this is why men keep their women away from him.' Thought the woman to herself which earned her a slight glaring glance from the male or so it seemed as he wore those tinted glasses.

"Uh..Master Alucard." meeped, Seras as she dared to say the lord's name trying to gather his attention further for the status on her employment. "W-what is my position for employment?"

"You shall work, as a Butler for me, Aurther." Alucard commanded rather having heard his name used so casually with someone so below him.

"Now." The lord of the manor seemed to growl almost as he glanced once more to the short boy making a slight amused smirk to the stature and first impression the 'boy' brought for him.

Offering a small smile, Seras sighed deeply in the tension being released from the situation with the absence of the Lord. Walking off to the kitchen, the young woman saw it fit to go and find help for orders to her new duty though, the constant thought of how stunning the Lord of the manor was, repeated vividly, over and over.

_______________________________________________________

As hours passed with a slightly fuming Seras knelt along the floor of the Dinning quarters, the young disguised woman was scrubbing the marble vigorously glaring to the floor in her new enlightenment to Alucards idea of a Butler. No, it was not just staying by the Lords side offering his assistance, it was rather work like a female, or maid. The fact the Lord would at times just seem to phase in and out of the rooms with no warning kept Seras on her toes feeling that piercing but hidden stare.

Sighing happily wiping her hand along her forehead, Seras starred down to the now mirror like charm of the clean marble floor seeing her own reflection and starring with a small giggle as she felt, she looked so interestingly silly in her fathers clothing and being able to pass off for being a male. Such skill in trickery, thought the woman to herself, congratulating herself in her small victory.

"What iz so funny?" Came an all too familiar voice to the woman as she glanced over suddenly before crying out in a groan and throwing the towel onto the floor stomping to the French man and shoving him out.

"Oi! Just liek yur sisteir, so firey!" Chuckled a slightly astonished Pip seeing how the male just shoved him out with an attitude, it thus reminding him of the long haired blonde yesterday.

"You must be Aurtheir."

"I am, and you just walked on this clean floor." Huffed the disguised female looking down to the floor before moving to once more clean the marble.

"Well, my name iz Pip. A pleazure to meet you, Aurtheir." Chimed the rather chipper male as he whistled a small tune before walking out twirling a glove in his hand.

Sighing a somewhat heavy breath Seras for a moment thought this may be a little hard to ever even accomplish and even berated herself for thinking about disguising herself like this. With a person like Pip around, she doubted it would be palpable, but. The young woman then shook her head and stood tall and proud with a small growing smile and gentle hum if it meant, her being able to get the revenge she so desired for.

Grasping the bucket with the mop and rags, Seras continued to hum a song in her mind as she turned around to walk out of the room without a care in the world. Though, to the womans dismay, with her careless acts, she ran into the lord of the Manor and spilled a slight bit of dirtied water onto the lords attire.

"Aah!"And at that moment, Seras slipped with her boy-ish voice giving a girlish yelp of surprise before paling in colour and looking to a now somewhat drenched Alucard in fear. "A-Alu..Master! I am most sorry, forgive me."

"Aurther, pay attention to where you are going next time. I do not need daydreaming fools around here." Barked the lord of the manor, before he began to remove his tail coat to reveal a slightly now see through white dress shirt that Seras could not help but blush about gazing to the males flesh that the wet material was now pressed to.

"Ehem yes Sir, Master."

As brave and strong as Seras tried to be, when she saw her lord in those tinted glasses, she felt he could peer so easily into her soul and she never see the window to his which she sought unfair. Not only that but the wet spectacle of Alucard was a rather nice one she had to tear her eyes from lest she would be found. Grabbing the now lighter bucket and the mop, Seras continued on her way.

"Miss Seras..."

Now that just scared the guised female as she tensed and once more dropped the empty bucket giving a loud 'clang' on the floor, which made her jump again before looking down.

"Tell me about your sister, Aurther."

"Ah um.." A huge sigh of relief hit the young woman as she blinked her eyes noticing she had been starring at the ground too long and had the lord with his right hand extended out with the bucket. Offering a nervous chuckle, the woman took the bucket once more before hearing the chime of the grandfather clock.

"Oh!! Look at the time Master, I believe we get our lunch break now."

With a small frown to his features which Seras saw to be a bit unfitting, she did not like to see someone she ought so powerful with a small pout, it made him look funny! Or cute.."So it is."

Turning his head slowly, those short shadowy locks of hair that hugged the lords features seemed to put the woman in awe as the idea of why men kept their women from him came more clear to her. "Then you shall join me for lunch to discuss about your sister."

Grinning a rather wide grin, Alucard turned to head for this room to change out of his dirty and damp clothing giving a small resonating chuckle as he was amused to the befuddled expression he left upon Aurther.

Upon returning to the maintenance room, Seras saw that she was finally alone, and with a small sigh, the woman set the materials to clean down before sitting herself down on a bucket. With a faint smile to her lips, the woman then pulled out the tiny journal and pencil from the spine.

"_December 7, 1902: Afternoon._

_Today I see the reasons why men keep their women away, the lord of this manor is indeed very handsome, though at times he seems a little lonely if not given the company. I wonder if he is interested in me, since he keeps asking "Aurther" about his "sister". Those tinted glasses he wears is odd as well. Though, this shall soon be a lunch to discuss about me, I think I shall push the questions of the murder on him and see what I can get from him, the sooner I get my answers, the sooner I can leave here. Though I find myself in slight fear of the future, would I truly wish to leave this place?"_

Placing the closed journal back into the pants pocket that she wore, Seras stood with a yawn and stretch glancing to a silver can smiling and giving herself a firm nod. "C'mon old girl! You can do this, just ask what you must."

Leaving from the maintenance room, the young woman walked out into the kitchen placing a pot of tea to boil and heat up along with rummaging around to find some cookies to eat with the tea or something for making finger sandwiches. Gasping to finding only a small bag of tea cookies, Seras grumbled with a small pout to the lords lack of anything edible! Sighing as she readied the pot of tea with two cups placed upon the saucers, luckily there was some fresh or so it seemed cream and a good amount of sugar, so placing them within their respective containers, the "butler" placed them upon the tray then with a plate of tea cookies walking out into the dinning room, she just recently cleaned. Sitting to quaint round table by a large and long arched window, waiting for Alucard to arrive, Seras moved to pour herself a cup of tea pouring cream and giving herself three lumps of sugar before stirring the ingredients together. Sitting down within a velvet chair the woman just sighed with a warm smile and closed her eyes inhaling the scented earl grey before sipping the hot soothing drink. Settling the cup slowly down onto the saucer that was held within her other hand, the woman then opened her large cerulean eyes slowly before gasping and sitting up properly. Alucard was there and leaned back with a still bit of proper posture sipping on what seemed like red wine within a lovely shaped wine glass.

"Glad you could make it, Aurther." Purred Alucard licking his lips from the red 'wine' he drank.

"I suppose you won't have tea, will you." Questioned the woman as she eyed the wine bottle and glass to how the lord seemed to just savour the drink like life itself. "May I have a taste of your wine?" She asked in curiosity being a bit of a wine connoisseur herself, to then only be deny by Alucard as he saw it fit for only himself.

"So what type of work does your sister do, to make her dedicate herself to it."

Leaning back within her chair, Seras rose the cup and saucer back to herself sipping the tea once before looking to the tea in thought. "She is a detective, or rather a self proclaimed one, no one truly wants to acknowledge her work, but it is from envy. They do not like knowing a woman can be a detective and succeed in it so well. And she is even more deeply into her work for the fact that recently our father had passed away."

Stilling in his sip upon the wine glass, Alucard eyed the 'male' cautiously before giving a small bowing nod of his head.

"I can tell you two share the same blood, you and she both have certain features."

Though as serious as Alucard was to his somewhat fair compliment, Seras could only giggle on the inside knowing it was only her the entire time in mens clothing. Feeling a bit bolder Seras set her cup down onto the table taking a cookie to herself to nibble on.

"Do you know anything about the death of our father?"

Growling a small exhale, the lord licked his stained lips before placing an empty wine glass down onto the table cupping his own cheek with his gloved hand.

"I knew of your father, he was a kind and interesting man, he was a man among mice indeed."

It wasn't exactly the answer Seras was looking for but, it was an answer that made her very curious and even more interested in who exactly this man was.

"Why are you so interested in my sister." Bitting into the cookie, the woman looked to Alucard curiously before the male would then clear his throat.

"It seems the tables have turned."Propping himself back within the chair with his legs folded onto the table, reaching to pour himself another glass of his 'red wine' Alucard grinned a wide smile sloshing the drink in a slow fluid motion within the glass chuckling.

"It seems our time is up, Aurther. I think I shall dismiss you early today since it was your first. Good bye."

With a small waving toss of his right hand, Alucard tipped the drink to his lips seemingly drifting off into his own world hinting more towards wanting his 'male' worker gone.

Sighing gently with a small bowing nod of her head, Seras stood cleaning her lips with her fingers since she had no napkin and reached to pick up her cup and saucer along with the cookies placing them all onto the tray before walking away into the kitchen to clean up before leaving all the while, just busying herself till the carriage would arrive.

As planned, once Seras finished cleaning her dishes and putting away the mess she had made, she walked out into the foyer giving the manor one last glance before opening the large doors and gazing to the horizon to then shut the large doors behind her. A carriage with its horse stood there waiting for the worker to climb in. Smiling softly, the 'male' walked down the steps with a small pep in his step as he glanced over to see a grinning and mocking Pip offering a wink, if he could really even do so with the one eye which only made Seras look confused to the males hidden meaning of is farewell.

Grasping to the edge of the carriages door, the woman climbed in with a settling sigh leaning back and shutting the door herself as she then glanced to the manor once more, Seras could not help but feel this odd feeling of being watched. And to her acknowledgment, she was being watched by the lord of the manor through the upper floors window. Smiling nervously and waving a 'bye-bye' to Alucard, the tug of the carriage signified to the woman that she was well on her way home.

_________________________________________________

Upon the creaking sound of her door opening, Seras smiled faintly to her own cozy home feeling a tad home-sick, she sighed lightly unbuttoning herself from the thick layers of her fathers clothing. Pouring herself a cool cup of water, the woman sipped the refreshing drink with a small leaning fall back into her chair.

Pushing from the comfortable cures of the chair, the woman then climbed the stairs to her room to bathe from her work and to dress into a more comfortable dress. Once set into a more contented attire, Seras paced her room slowly with a towel laid over her head with her still damp hair, her left hand cradling her journal and the right tapping a pencil against her lips as a pondering expression was a constant upon her face.

"He knew father..." She whispered softly though out loud rather than to herself.

As she reviewed her notes, Seras was suddenly pulled from her thoughts by a loud knock upon her door. With confusion growing upon her features, the young woman would close her journal rest upon her vanity dresser with her pencil beside it. Climbing down the stairs slowly, another knock came to the door as she then hurried her steps to see who the visitor was.

"Coming!"

Opening the door, Seras offered the visitor a kind smile with her rather warm greeting before.

"Yes? What may I do for y–"

Death cold touch seemed to caress her cheek, or so she felt as she stood in disbelief to the visitor, cerulean eyes wide and knuckles white from clutching to the door.

"A..Al–Aah Hello? Who are you?" Studdered a suddenly nervous Seras. But who wouldn't, when the very person they were tricking came to their home.

And resonating within the shocked womans mind was the name of the male who sought her company.

'Alucard...'

______________________________________________

Forgive me for having this one a bit shorter than the first chapter, I am dying from a fever x.x' and I need my rest. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!!! Review please.

-Yue Long


	3. Chapter II

1Thank you for the reviews everyone they make me happy, I hope it was a pleasant thanksgiving gift for you all, and I hope everyone of you had a good one ~!^ ^.

**Blood Lines**

Chapter II: Acquaintances

"My name, is Alucard, Miss Seras."Came the lords husky voice as he smirked to the surprised female who stood at the door looking a but silly with a towel on her head.

"Is Aurther home." Inquired Alucard as a befuddled Seras only seemed to stare to the male with a gaped mouth clutching with one hand to the door for dear life, or so it seemed.

"Who..Oh!! Aurther yes, my brother is out at the moment." Smiled the nervous woman before she bit her lip gazing to the male a tad shyly laced with fear in thinking she may be discovered. Raising a slender brow with her posture slowly relaxing as she noticed the lord of the manor not catching her to be 'Aurther' she would only stare to him now in slight confusion. After realizing that the male had stood at her doorway for a bit of time, Seras smiled timidly and opened the door wider for the lord.

"C-come in."

Offering a small purring chuckle, Alucard nodded his head in thanks before he walked in and removed his oddly red coloured coat, to which Seras reached to quickly take hold of and hang onto a coat rack. Closing the door soon after the woman reached to comb her fingers through her hair she stood frozen once more in the sudden realization that she too now had short hair which was covered by the towel, suddenly that cold feeling came rushing back into the woman as she held a small state of panic in her, and her thoughts.

"Aah..please make yourself comfortable and I shall get my brother for you."

Offering a smile as best she could, Seras grasped the banister of her stairs running up them a best she could in her dress.

Left to himself, Alucard walked into the living room of the womans home seeing photos lined along the fireplace's mantle, there were images of a father and mother with their daughter, all these photos alined of this tiny family but where was the son?

Grasping a single frame containing the image of a father with his daughter, the lord of the manor removed his sunglasses as ruby hues stared almost fondly to the image of the man with the little girl, gloved fingertips reaching to brush along the curve of the little girls cheek.

Meanwhile within the young womans room, Seras paced the ground in a panic looking around bitting on her fingernails with her nervousness before a box within her closet caught her attention. Gasping with a wide smile on her lips then, the young woman rushed to her vanity dresser pulling out hair pins pushing the many length layers of her hair up in a small gathered ball. Seras then hummed in delight reaching into her closet and placing a hat upon her head. Now she just seemed like a more sophisticated woman into fashion such like the ones she saw walking down the streets with hats on their heads and beautiful dresses adorning their bodies. The hat just seemed to give that perfect illusion of her hair being held up!

"Perfect~!" Seras sang in glee before sighing with confidence and walking out from her room and down the stairs back into the living room.

Hearing the sound of heels on wood descending, Alucard placed his glasses back on with a toothy smirk and returned the photo back onto the mantle of the fireplace before turning his heel to glance to Seras who was wearing a hat and not a towel.

"Going out?" Cooed Alucard as he approached the young woman eying the odd hat before looking around to see hair held up and together.

"I thought it would be nice to have a breath of fresh air, after all being left in this house is bad for my health like Aurther would say!"

With a small bounce in her step, Seras then moved to gather the lord's jacket and open it for him to slip his arms back into the sleeves. Feeling as though she might be suffocating within her own home, Seras believed to have a walk on the streets would be a good idea in case she may have to distract him. Opening her house door the young woman smiled and waited for the male to walk out.

Now sighing a breath as she inhaled the cooling outside air, Seras glanced to Alucard before closing her door to lock it shut, slipping the key into her pocket the young woman began to walk forwards with a just starring Alucard.

Smirking with a raised brow the woman paused in her steps looking over her shoulder. "Coming?"

Walking along side of the young woman, the two joined in conversation as Seras had her hands folded in front of her and Alucard with arms limp to his sides.

"I did not come to see your brother, Seras Victoria."

Hearing her name roll from Alucards tongue so casually and with that voice he possessed, Seras shivered a bit only flexing her hands together tightly.

"Who did you come to see, Lord Alucard." Bit back Seras as she felt it was only fair to taunt the male with having known his name without him telling her, as he knew hers without she saying it.

Lips curling in an amused fashion, Alucard glanced to the woman by his side bowing his head slightly tipping his sunglasses down along the bridge of his nose a bit revealing a slight peek of his red irises. And of course Seras did discover this and gave a faint gasp pausing in her steps as she seemed a bit spellbound by them and shocked to realize that they matched those red eyes she saw in the alley way once.

Pausing in his own steps, Alucard gazed to the woman intently reaching with his right hand to caress the young womans cheek as he had earlier with the photo of the child.

"You."

Stepping from Alucards caressing touch, Seras could not help to fight off that blush that began to arise so deeply onto her flesh, tilting her head aside to further hide her blush, the young woman cleared her throat.

Walking once more with a slight shudder as she felt those piercing red eyes on her body, Seras fumbled with the hem of her handkerchief.

"So..Did, Aurther tell you about our father? He said you seemed to know about our father."

Chuckling, Alucard as well once more began his own pace of steps along the woman. "Yes, I knew your father and I know what happened to him. He and I were..Acquaintances."

Pulling out a notepad and pencil, Seras looked to Alucard for a brief moment before she began to write some notes down.

"Can you tell me what you know about his death."

Roaring in laughter once more, the lord of the manor grinned a Cheshire grin glancing to the woman as he disregarded her question walking off.

Offering a slight pout Seras folded her note pad closed slipping it into her pocket before walking faster to catch up to him glaring slightly forwards.

"He was all we had." Came the womans deferential voice, before her head bowed to hide the emotions that may have said all to much to her heart. Clearing her throat Seras rose her head once more showing a rather nonchalant expression before a faint smirk crawled onto her lips.

"Something amusing to you." Commented Alucard as he saw it fit to only taunt the woman about her sudden smirk from such a dour topic.

"None of your business to concern of."

Chuckling a faint growl, Alucard could only find this womans struggle to calm herself from the memories of her father a bit amusing. How was it that when a woman was so sad about a lose, anger was so strong beside it. The fight to get stronger and prove their standing in life and dominate the problem to resolve it or show her authority when pushed too far. Was something the Lord of the Manor saw so beautiful, and the just right amount in a woman made his blood boil in many ways.

Sighing to the wound of that man's laughter, Seras gazed to the Lord with a slight scattered expression but one with awe as well to his merriment of such a situation with a woman expressing her changing feelings.

Continuing their walk along the silent but still lively streets, the edge of countryside began to tear its way into the civilization by the architect of the homes and the less well endowed streets there would usually have abandoned carts and dark alley-ways filled with homeless or drunkards. The normally paved brick roads began to fade into mud and dirt lined roads, live stock going to their respective hours of sleep scattered corners of homes; with the warm sun gone and now the cold nightly breeze left. The outskirts of the city seemed so different so, simple. Their walk seemed like an adventure now more than just an excuse for Seras to try and deviate the chance of the Lord asking about her brother or the fact that the two seemed to share some facial features.

A air of awkwardness slipping between the two, Seras saw it as a chance to break it with another question of her Father.

"How are you and my Father acquaintances?"

How Seras wanted to so badly take those tinted glasses from Alucards face to see his eyes once more, it seemed like he was always wearing a mask and she had just wanted to peer and see into his soul as he seemed to do so easily with her.

Giving a sigh as he found it interesting that this woman was so fixated onto an old relationship with her dearest deceased father, why humans held onto such ideas was confusing.

"Your father and I were, how would you say it... Enemies."

"Enemies?" Came a befuddled Seras as she cocked her head with a raise of her brow as well.

"We once gambled upon a simple game, and I won your father's most cherished gift." Grinned the lord of the Manor as he seemed to reminisce upon that very night.

___________________________________________

Within a field, two men stood facing each other, one man was clad in a brown trench coat, he seemed young but had that hint of old age coming in, his brown hair combed back with a slick shine to it. A seemingly detective's uniform worn beneath the trench coat as he rubbed his chin with a large grin on his face. Another male dressed in a fine black coat, ebony hair long with a red tie loosely placed together onto the collar of the silken dress shirt, hands adorned with white gloves as fingers twitched in the ache to move. Ruby hues narrowed with delight in a glow as they starred intently towards the other male, sharp teeth barring with a large grin to boot. The moon so large and full silhouetting their bodies with a soft silver glow as they bathed against the cool winds.

"Greetings Lord Al–" came the young man's voice before being so abruptly cut off by a beastly laugh.

"Such a nosey human you are." Growled out the man clad in black with bloody hues.

"It is my nature to be, _Alucard_." bit back the male in the brown coat with a seemingly victorious grin.

"Let's make a bet, human. Guess my true name and you shall be free, but fail three times and I shall take your first child."

Gasping at his own disheartenment into being sucked into the 'demons' game, the male dressed in the attire of a detective groaned in fear as it seemed the man; if called one, before him must have know that his wife was with child. Worry soon flooding his cerulean hues as he held the reflection of the dark haired males silhouette, lips parting with a quiver as a faint sound spilled from their gentle breathy exhale.

"Seras..."

Clearing his throat, with a sudden grasp to his nerve and confidence in the skill he had of being a detective, the man nodded his head slowly holding a firm stare with his brilliant blue eyes which for a slight second, took the other male by surprise.

"Deal."

______________________________

"Hahahaha.."Roaring into laughter suddenly, the Lord's head lulled back as his hands slipped into his pockets, his steps subtle and swift.

"Hooo.." Seras sighed then with a slight glance pouting to Alucard distinguishing, his emotions or actions like such to mean, he would be far gone to ask about her father.

"He had pride in who he was and in his family, even with his own enemies, he had his pride to keep to his word."

Hearing those words from the Lord of the Manor's lips, Seras stood still in awe, a blush almost surfacing to her cheek before, she felt a tense in her throat and sting within her nasal cavity. Eyes a bit heavy as they began to slowly bream with a gentle burn of growing tears before they began to fall freely but silently down her cheeks.

Inhaling a sudden scent of salt, Alucard had turned slowly to gaze to the woman, hearing a faint gasp from Seras's lips, Alucard offered a warm smile as he saw the woman turning her head away trying to hide behind the brim of her hat. Approaching the young woman, the Lord reached to caress his cotton covered fingertips along her cheek to tip her head up to gaze to her. Her own bright blue hues searching to see his, the male purred a faint laugh as he released her chin to then lower his tinted glasses to reveal his crimson stare which gave him another gasp.

"Red..."

Mumbled Seras rather loudly than to herself as she just starred into the ruby stare before her, her cheeks burning more with blush before she once more gazed away to the side.

Cleaning her cheeks with her handkerchief, the young woman fumbled with her cloth tissue before slowly turning her head to the lord with a previous memory resurfacing to her thoughts.

"Lord Alucard."

Her azure stare seemed to hold a pausing thought to him as she seemed to just speak mechanically.

"There was a murder of a young woman in an alley-way near my home, she was with loss of blood and puncture wounds upon her neck. Previously that night I had gazed out into the alley-way and saw someone there, they had red irises like yours that shone so well within that abyss."

Her muscles tensing in slight fear and anxiousness to know who it was and if him, why? What is he? And what game did he and her father play, what was the prize?

"Was that person in the alley-way you Lord Alucard?"

______________________________________________________

I am so sorry it is short again everyone!! I had previously planned to have this longer and done way before the time I submit it now but. I am soooo caught up in Finals, and finishing my Seras cosplay in time for a Christmas con. Not to mention I am about to go to another con, so I am finishing up on the details and my mask for the masquerade~! Man I am so tired ahahaha. But I promise when I am not so busy I shall be able to put more into my chapters. I am really sorry, I hope this does not disappoint too many of you. Thank you for the reviews and I am glad some of you enjoy this story. Please, R&R!!!!

Take care.

Yue Long


End file.
